bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Muramasa
|image= |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date= |place=Karakura Town, Human World |result=Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2=*Muramasa |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (bankai) *Shunpo |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Illusions *Shunpo |casual1= Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2= Muramasa is killed. }} Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Muramasa is a fight taking place in the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It is the final fight in the Rebellion, focusing upon the conflict between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and the instigator of the Rebellion, Muramasa. Prologue As Ichigo is immersed in Muramasa's reiatsu, he travels unconscious inside the crimson-red reiatsu. However, he emerges from the water in Kōga Kuchiki's inner world, wondering where he ended up. He hears Muramasa's footsteps upon the water, as the Zanpakutō spirit states that he is surprised to see him inside the inner world of his master. He asks Ichigo how he managed to reach this place, to which Ichigo responds that he has no clue either.Bleach anime, Episode 255 Ichigo asks Muramasa what this place is, to which Muramasa informs him that, like other Shinigami, he used to have an inner world, as Ichigo realizes where he is. He protests, stating that his Shinigami master is dead, as Muramasa says that it is beyond his comprehension. Muramasa wonders why he came here, postulating whether this is merely an illusion, or that his reunion with Kōga manifested this place from memory. He states that their time here is short, as a pillar plunges into the water below. He, however, thanks the fates that keep the two of them intertwined, stating that it has given him the chance to finish off their previous fight. His sword materializes into his hand, using Shunpo to appear before Ichigo. Battle As the two clash in mid-air, Ichigo questions why they have to fight, as there is no good reason. He pushes Muramasa away, who states that Ichigo is weak, and that his power will nourish his body. He states that he must fight until there is no strength left in his body, pointing his sword towards Ichigo. The blade glows a purple hue, as he tackles Ichigo into the body of water. This causes a huge explosion, as Muramasa prepares to strike Ichigo with his blade. However, Ichigo states that will not work, deflecting it with a Getsuga Tensho. This causes a typhoon to form within the inner world, which Ichigo cuts in half with one swing as he emerges from the water. Muramasa appears behind him, raising an outstretched hand towards him, as Ichigo states that his trickery will not work twice. He moves backwards, tracking the spirit threads through the water's reflection, firing a Getsuga Tensho at Muramasa, who uses Shunpo to evade his attack. Suddenly, Ichigo is bound in mid-air, held in place by Muramasa's threads. He appears once more, stating that Ichigo will never defeat him, if his strategy is to blindly swing his sword around. Ichigo wonders how Muramasa was able to bind him through his ability, glancing down at the water, noticing the multitude of hands binding him. Muramasa states that it is all over, materializing his sword, laughing wildly while he did so. However, a pillar collapses behind him, disrupting the illusion, as Ichigo uses a Getsuga Tensho to disperse the illusion below him. Muramasa is surprised at this, as Ichigo states the true nature of Muramasa's abilities, in which he disguises his attack in reflections, in order to make his opponent believe that his attack is invisible, and therefore, unforeseeable. Ichigo counters this by churning up the water with his Getsuga Tensho, immediately pushing Muramasa back, clashing forthwith. He charges up at Muramasa, who is seemingly offguard, as Ichigo runs him through with Zangetsu. Muramasa merely smiles, fading away from Ichigo's blade. He appears behind Ichigo, lightly cutting him on the arm. Ichigo turns back to face him, but the illusion fades away, revealing another figure. He clashes with Muramasa, who explains that, although his full powers are inaccessible whilst in Koga's inner world, he states that he has other abilities that have proven useful. Muramasa intentionally gets pushed back by Ichigo, allowing for him to get run through, only to disappear. Ichigo is surprised at this, and is instantly surrounded by several replicas of Muramasa. He states that, ever since they began fighting, he had already fallen within his trap. The figures then charge at Ichigo, who is promptly overwhelmed, as he was unable to land a hit on them. He moves back, resting momentarily, when the real Muramasa appears before him, knocking him down onto one of the pillars. Ichigo pants heavily, wondering how he will be able to counter the illusionary properties of Muramasa's Shikai. Zangetsu interjects, stating that his hypnosis abilities do not have any effect upon him. He says that he can be his eyes, but that they will have to utilise the bond between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. Ichigo states that he understands what is required of their partnership, closing his eyes promptly. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only